I'm A Lost Cause Not A Hero
by SqeekersTM
Summary: When a new titan joins the team, everything seems fine till her past comes back to haunt her. Her feelings for Robin begiun to fade away, when Beastboy tries to help her recover. The romance in the tower increases, as the darkness surrounds them.
1. Her Arrival

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the titans... I fI did then this new character in this fan fic would acually be on the show.)**

**I'm A Lost Cause... Not A Hero...**

Prologue

The darkness around her began to lighten as she began to pack up her thinngs. The recommendation of her arrival was sent and approved. Leaving the Catwoman's academy was hard, but it was all worth it in the end. She waved back to her roomate, grabbed her bags and headed down the hallways. As she got into the car, the brunette began to wonder... would they excpet her? Her long depressing history had so much relation to the titans all a long. But, niether did she know that.

It was a short drive to the train station, her spirits began to lift once again when she heard the loud speakers say "Next stop Jump City!"

those thoughts ran through her head differently. "JUmp City... The Titan's Tower..." she whispered to herself as she slightly closed her eyes, for it was night.

CHAPTER #1 : Awaiting Her Arrival

Starfire looked up at Beat Boy and Cyborg. They were fighting over the video game controller. "Must you fight?" questioned Starfire.

"You know we have another controller right?" said Robin smiling. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at eachother then dove for the other controller. Robin put his hand behind his head, as he re-read the letter. "Do you think this girl will be exsperianced?" Beast Boy continued to play his game, as if Robin wasn't even there. "Who?" Was his only reply, as he continued to drool over the game box controller.

The spinkey haired boy sighed. "nevermind." Starfire watched the guys play thier videogame, as the doorbell started to ring.Over and over it rang. Raven looked up from her book, and looked around the room at everyone. "Is anyone going to get that?" She said glaring at Beat Boy. All he did was glare back at her. "Go answer the door!" yelled Raven.

"How come you never answer the door... wait a minute. We have a door bell?" said the green boy with his head tilted to the side.

"Just go and answer the door."

"Ok. Ok. Fine..." Beast Boy stood up and walked to the door. Over and over the doorbell rang. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" As he opened the door, their special guest was waitng outside very unpatiently.

"Is... anyone there?" Her vivid dark blue eyes widend with excitment as Beast Boy opened the door.

Beast Boy looked up at the girl, as his mouth dropped open. "Wow... Hi I'm Beast Boy" he said with a smile.

" Hi, I'm DarkRose. I'm sopposed to join the titans."

"Oh yeah... You must be the girl from Catwoman's Academy or something like that... Right?"

"Yeah. That's me!" Her vioce had never been so cheerful. She walked with Beast Boy down the hallway and into the living room. "Um... hi everybody..."

Starfire jumped up off the couch imediatly at the site of DarkRose. "Friend DarkRose! You are here! You are back!" she pipped and gave DarkRose a crushing hug that only Starfire could give.

"Yeah... isn't that great?" DarkRose was happy to see Starfire after all these years... but never had she felt so uncomforable.

Robin stared at DarkRose and raised an eyebrow. "Star, you know her?"

"Yes, I do. She is an old friend."

DarkRose cutted in into the conversation trying to change the subject. "Um... nevermind that. Hi I'm DarkRose." She said as she shook Robin's hand.

"I'm Robin. This is Cyborg, Raven, Beatboy, and you already know Starfire."

The brunette smiled and waved to the titans. So far the titans seemed nice. Is what ran through her mind over and over again. The moment she walked thorugh the door should took a liking to Beastboy. He was sweet and acually quite handsome for someone with green hair and skin. But, she only ment this as just friends. Starfire smiled at her and grabbed DarkRose's hand. "Friend DarkRose, I shall show you too your room! We have so much to do the catching up on!" with that they dashed off to the elevator.

The titans that still remained in the room all looked at eachother. Raven was the first to speak. "She seems like she could be exspienced."

Robin smiled. "Yeah... Acually I think that she is tamaranian. I could tell by her looks, they are sort like Starfire's."

"Do you think she has powers?' asked Cyborg.

"I don't really think so."

"I like her already. You think she will laugh at my jokes?" Questioned Beastboy.

"Who in the heck would laugh at your jokes?" replied Raven simply. BeastBoy's only reply was a bunch of muttered words.

Cyborg looked at BB and Raven. "Anyways... Maybe we can get some info from Star."

Beast Boy ignored the others and walked down the hallways of the tower. His hand was sliding accross the walls as he walked by. That DarkRose was pretty cute, with a sweet attitude to match. I wonder why she changed the subject when Star said that she knew her. The green boy stopped in his tracks and ran his fingers along the door that was engraved DarkRose. I think I will get to know her later, was his only thought as he continued down the halls.

(Please review! I know it sucks right now! But, it won't later!)


	2. Combat Practice

CHAPTER #2 : Combat Practice

"Friend! What have you been up to?" questioned Starfire.

DarkRose looked down at the ground then back up at Starfire. "Nothing really."

Starfire tilted her head to the side with a questioned looked on her face. " Why do you seem shy? I am your friend remember?"

The brunette sighed and tried to think of something to say. "I'm just a little exhuasted... That's all."

The conversation was disturbed by a loud crashing noise, and the sounds of beast boy and Cyborg screaming. "Catch that cat!"

Starfire darted out of her seat and gave a huge smile. "Friend DarkRose! There is a cat!" With that she levatated up and flew out the door. DarkRose gave a worried look and fled out the door as well. As soon as she came out she saw Beast Boy morphing into a cat himself and chasing after the poor kitten. The kitten was black and orange with a few blotches of white here and there like a calico cat. DarkRose held out her hand and called to it. " Come here Starflame! Over here!" The scared feline low rided over to her, and purred as she got the awaiting scratch behind the ears.

"That's your cat?" asked Raven, with one eye brow raised.

With a nervous laugh DarkRose hesitated. "Uh... Yeah she is. Her name is Starflame."

"We can see that, since you called to her in the first place." replied Robin.

"I'm sorry, are pets not allowed at the Titan's Tower?"

"No, it's not that." said Cyborg with a smile.

"It's just that we never had a cute little kitty in the tower before!" said Beast Boy as he scratched the kitten under her chin. Starflame (the cat) gave a big kitty smile under all her fur, happy to know that her owner's new friends liked her. She could tell by the tones in their vioces. DarkRose gave a smile herself. She was happy to know that her new friends exepted her so far. Once scared kitten now purred in the arms of Beast Boy.

"Have you finished unpacking yet?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Good. I know you have just arrived but, you would'nt mind doing some combat practice with us?"

"No, of coarse not."

"Alright then! Let's go!"

DarkRose stepped onto the obstacle coarse, her long brownish hair blew out of her way as she waited for the obstacle to take it's place. The timer started to count her minutes as lasers aimed and shot in her drection. She back flipped and pulled out her whip. She snapped it and the whip hooked around the laser cannon. She pulled and the cannon broke in half. She ran and jumped onto the other cannon sending another one hitting the cannon she stood on (I know... it's confusing). Robots came out of a doorway in the ground. She pulled out a bo staff one much like Robin's. She struck one robot with it wacking of it's head. Dropping the bo staff and the whip she fled off towards the other robots. DarkRose punched one, then turning around she kicked another one. She jumped over another robot and picked up the whip, with another snap it was around the robot and she flug it across the obstacle coarse. Another one aimed at her, as she made another backflip overhead. With one last punch from the fist another one fell. Pulling off a cannon from one, she blasted the robot. With that she walked over to the rest of the Titans.

"So, how did I do?" Gasped DarkRose, struggling for air.

The Titans stared at her in amazment. Cyborg stared at the stop watch, then looked up at DarkRose.

"I guess that means I'm pretty good right?"

"Good? You were better then good." said Robin.

"You were great!" pipped Beast Boy.

"1:18! A new coarse record! Wait a go!" said Cyborg with his thumb up.

"Congratulations" said Raven with a smile. "You did great on your first day."

"You were glorious!" screeched Starfire.

"Uh... thanks! I did do pretty good on my first huh!"

"Yeah. And with your abitities we won't have any problems defeating evil." rmarked Robin.

"Alright Yall. It's getting late, I think we should go inside. Plus... I'm tired." Yawned Cyborg.

"Already? But, I only just got here not so long ago."

"Yeah, well you know we really should get some sleep since it's almost 12:00 a.m."

With that all the Titans exept for DarkRose went back inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See! I told that the story is getting a little better. Please review! And I'm working on chapter 3 right now.


	3. Getting To Know A New Friend

CHAPTER #3: Getting to Know a New Friend

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and looked back at DarkRose. She was sitting on a rock. Crouched over her legs were against her chest with her arms covering her legs in the front. Her vivid dark blue eyes stared out into the water. He was about to approach but stopped when the brunette started talking to herself. "I joined the Titans, have great new friends, got a room all to myself, and even got back into touch with an old friend..." Then she sighed. "I have everything I ever wanted... almost... but, why do I feel so alone?" with that was another sigh. Beast Boy stared at DarkRose as his usually perky ears went down then back up.

"You sound like Raven. And your not alone."

DarkRose turned around and blushed a little. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Er... Long enough." He walked over to DarkRose and sat down beside her. He took another really long gaze at her as she looked up at the stars.

"Homesick?" questioned Beast Boy.

"No...Once I think about it, it's been a long time since I acually had a home. The Catwoman Academy wasn't like a home to me at all." replied DarkRose. "I mean it was ok there. I had a couple friends. But, nobody really makes friends there... Just usually competition."

"Why?"

"Well, you get trained to fight using konfu, some gymnastics, combat practice, and a little bit of meditation. So, everyone is always trying to outdo eachother. A lot try to overcome me because I'm one of Catwoman's top students. She sent me here because I need to really prove what Ive got before coming a mentor myself... Which will be a couple months ."

"Your one her top students? Wow! You must really kick butt!" Said Beast Boy as he punched the air with his fists. DarkRose giggled a little. Then Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Wait! Did you say that you are only staying here for a couple of months?"

"Yeah... or just one year... Who knows maybe just a half of the year."

With that Beast Boy's ears went down, as he frowned.

"But, after a while of being here... I know for sure that some of us won't want you to leave an..." Beast Boy was cut off when DarkRose put one of her fingers to his lips.

"I know Beast Boy... So, don't get to attached." She got up and walked towards the tower leaving Beast Boy. His ears perked up once again as he ran after her. DarkRose felt strange talking Beast Boy. She didn't know why, he even wanted to talk to her. She didn't want to be mean to him, but she knew that if she hung around him to much that she would get attached. I don't want to offend him, but I must not stay with him much longer. Was the only thought that ran through her head over and over again.

"But, what if one of his already attached?" he asked.

DarkRose turned around with one eyebrown raised. "Uh... you know Starfire probably doesn't want you to leave already." Beastboy said stuttering.

"Sure..." DarkRose says flipping her brownish hair, as she enters the tower. Beast Boy stood at the entrance of the Titan's tower, as soon as he got inside letting out a smile and a sigh.


End file.
